This disclosure relates to a paper making process wherein a slurry of fibers is used to make a paper product.
Paper is primarily made using a process in which a slurry comprising cellulosic fibers is strained on a wire mesh to create a paper web, which is then further processed to form a paper product. However, fibers are relatively expensive. The industry has long sought ways to reduce the cost of paper by replacing some of the fiber with cheaper materials, such as inorganic pigments.
One drawback of replacing the fiber with pigment is that the paper product loses strength by doing so. It would be desirable to have a process for making paper that permits the substitution of fiber with pigment without substantial loss of paper strength.